Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to futon frames, specifically a type of futon frame which can be assembled easily by the end user without the use of tools or small parts.
Those familiar with the art are aware that some confusion exists concerning the terms futon, and futon frame, which are often used interchangeably. For the purposes of this patent application, the term futon refers to a type of mattress or cushioning device and the term futon frame refers to an article of furniture for supporting a futon.
Futon frames have been widely used for decades. Like sofas they provide a place to sit. They also can be converted into a bed by causing the seat portion and the back portion to become coplanar. In almost all cases they must be purchased unassembled and then assembled in the home of the end user, by the end user.
Whether manufactured from wood or metal, machine screws and/or wood screws are used to secure the various parts to one another. This is one of the features that makes them difficult and time consuming to assemble, so much so that often one skilled in the assembly of futon frames must be employed by the end user for that purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,491 to Olender (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,062 to Woll et al. (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,858 to Dodge (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,907 to Stoler et al. (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,638 to Newton (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,076 to Newton (1997), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,398 to Dodge (1996), all show futon frame designs that must incorporate machine screws and/or wood screws in their assembly.
In practice, these designs are also quite flimsy, in addition to being difficult for those not mechanically inclined to assemble. Also these designs tend to require the efforts of at least two people for assembly. Additionally, these types of futon frames do not lend themselves to repeated disassembly. Wooden parts get broken, wooden and metal threads become stripped or cross threaded, pre-drilled holes in thin metal parts become misshapen thereby causing a deterioration of structural integrity. The numerous nuts bolts and screws often become lost.
The mechanisms, through which prior art wooden and metal futon frames are converted from a sofa to a bed, tend to be stiff and complicated requiring a certain amount of practice to affect. If done improperly, the act of converting prior art futon frames from bed to sofa and vice-versa can and often does damage them.
Many prior art futon frames, and almost all in common use have a maximum of two positions to which the backrest can be adjusted.
Accordingly objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide the user with a very sturdy difficult to damage futon frame;
(b) To provide the user with a futon frame that can be assembled and disassembled very quickly and easily by almost any one person with no special abilities or skills;
(c) To provide the user with a futon frame that can be assembled without tools;
(d) To provide the user with a futon frame that is very portable due to the fact that it quickly and easily can be broken down into six easily manageable pieces;
(e) To provide the user with a futon frame which utilizes no small parts;
(f) To provide the user with a futon frame, the backrest portion of which can be adjusted to several reclining positions;
(g) To provide a stylish metal futon frame that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture;
(h) To provide the user with a reclining mechanism that is simpler and easier to use than those of prior art futon frames;
The present invention comprises a futon frame having a seat, a backrest, two arms, and two legs. The backrest and the seat are secured to one another by means of permanently attached sockets and corresponding posts which allow the backrest to articulate with respect to the seat and which allow for easy removal of the backrest from the seat. The arms and legs are attached to the seat by means of sockets permanently attached to the seat and into which corresponding parts of the arms and legs can be inserted. The backrest is maintained in an upright position by means of chains permanently attached to the arms and attached to the backrest in a removable manner.
Attached to the backrest is a permanently attached support device capable of articulating with respect to the backrest, for maintaining the backrest in a position parallel to a supporting surface, such as a floor when the futon frame is in a bed position.
10) BACKREST
10A through 10K) slats
10N and 10P) backrest chain hooks
10U and 10V) backrest support receiver sockets
10W) backrest support
10X and 10Y) female half slip hinges
10Z) backrest perimeter
10AA and 10BB) backrest support floor protectors
12) SEAT
12A through 12K) slats
12L, 12M, 12N and 12P) leg receiver sockets
12U and 12V) armrest receiver sockets
12W) center support
12X and 12Y) male half slip hinges
12Z) seat perimeter
14)RIGHT ARMREST
14)A right backrest support chain
16) LEFT ARMREST
16A) left backrest support chain
18) RIGHT LEG
18A and 18B) right leg floor protectors
20) LEFT LEG
20A and 20B) left leg floor protectors
26) FUTON
All parts referred to by numbers and letters are sub-parts of parts referred to by numbers only.
26, is not part of our invention, but is included for illustrational purposes.